


Push it Down

by OverMyFreckledBody



Series: Stuck with Me (Sometimes Quite Literally) [4]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - X-Files Fusion, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Teasing, beginning of episode (soft light), its happy, references to a violent happening, references to comfort, slight momentary panic but nothing uh scary?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 19:13:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6919651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OverMyFreckledBody/pseuds/OverMyFreckledBody
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of Jean's students, Mina, is on her first case and needs a little help. He's happy to help and thankfully, so is Bodt. </p><p>She, as usual (he should have expected), says a few things that shouldn't ever really be heard. Namely, by his partner, who's standing right in front of her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Push it Down

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Achrya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Achrya/gifts).



> lmao you bet your ass the first thing I write for season 2 is fluff. I'm not fucking touching that other shit oh god  
> like? do you want me to cry all over this au? I don't want to.
> 
> This is based off of [this episode](http://putlocker.is/watch-the-x-files-tvshow-season-2-episode-23-online-free-putlocker.html), the scene right after the intro theme. During said scene I found myself thinking, "This is going to be a good episode." and damn, was I right.
> 
> [Music](https://listenonrepeat.com/?v=-qYgOsi4md8#Rilo_Kiley_-_Science_vs._Romance). Really doesn't have much to do with this scene in particular, but with the xfiles mood and it's... nice... soft. It's good to listen to and what I had playing as I wrote this.
> 
> EDIT: added a tag, fixed minor grammatical errors that were bugging me

                He gives Bodt the tipoff that Mina (or, Detective Carolina, as he will know her and Jean will address her, even if he can’t think of her any other way than her first name) might be a little nervous about working with them, but that she won’t be a trouble at all, herself. Bodt looks amused at the way that he smiles when he mentions that she used to be a student of his between field work jobs, when he’s down in the morgue, but he can’t help it. He’s proud of her and this is her first case, and it makes him happy to know she’s been getting so far along, even without him.

 

                Still, he’s glad she asked for help instead of struggling on her own.

 

                “Jean-” she starts, before biting her lip around a smile and instead greeting him with, “Agent Kirschtein,” as she jumps forward and wraps her arms around his neck, pulling him into a hug as soon as she sees him. He grins back, before following her eyes as she expectantly turns to Agent Bodt.

 

                As he hugs back, Jean tells her that it’s good to see her again before introducing Bodt with a gesture, who smiles politely at her with a nod. It takes him a second too late to notice the way her eyes flit from him to Bodt before her smile grows and turns into something resembling more of a smirk, and just what that means.

 

                “Ah, of course. I’ve heard a lot about _you_.”

 

                It takes a lot of willpower not to just freeze, or even attempt to laugh it off, because it _is_ true. He talks about Bodt probably more than he should, but it’s hard not to when a lot of his examples of case work often includes his partner. And sometimes his silly jokes.

 

                (But never anything about his dorky hair or nice freckles. Those were left up to assumption and maybe some heavily implied moments, and oh god he is so _fucked_.)

 

                He glances over to see Bodt raise his eyebrows at her before turning to Jean and Bodt's own lips quirk into something more _real_ and he digs his fingernails into his palms to keep himself in check (his heart is bouncing off the walls of his ribs for _so many_ reasons, and he _can’t_ smile back, even out of nerves). “Oh?” He shouldn’t sound so out of breath, it isn’t fair, there are _people_ around. His expression turns much more mischievous, and Jean wonders for a moment if the two of them are out to kill him, “We’ll talk later.”

 

                The problem Jean has with that statement is that since he’s got that look on his face that he gets sometimes when they’re teasing and joking with each other (not _flirting_ , per se, but sometimes Jean isn't sure) or he’s getting excited and hyped about something, but his words sound serious. He isn’t sure if it’s about the fact that he might have said something Bodt didn’t want strangers to know, but it could also be that he knows Mina seems to be watching their interactions with a very close eye, likely hopeful for this kind of response from the two of them.

 

                She’s a sucker for drama and sexual tension. Especially when it came to Jean’s own, apparently.

 

                Jean decides he doesn’t have anything to say to that, or the lingering look that Bodt watches him with out of the corner of his eye before putting on his “serious face” and begins his questions about what happened to the guy and how intruders might have gotten in. As he questions the more obvious things (door, windows, fire escape, untouched scotch), Jean keeps to looking for the smaller details. It’s almost relaxing, kind of, being in Mina’s cheery presence again, and listening to Bodt’s voice as he points out this or that.

 

                The mood is gone when he spots the grated rectangle on the wall beside the window. He strides over to it as the two keep asking questions about how the culprit could have gotten in and he squats in front of it, swallowing. There’s flashes of memories, small and brief, but they’re still enough to make him loose his train of thought and just _stare_ for a moment.

 

                Elongated fingers reaching through metal bars that should be too small to fit through. The foul-smelling, yellow-green gloop of bile dripping down and splattering onto Bodt’s shoulder beside him. Watching the repetitive pattern of hands, normal looking hands, ripping up newspapers, bringing pieces to a mouth, and tossing them at the wall. Darker, larger, freckled hands on his stomach, arm thrown over his waist, unmoving and civil. Yanking said hand up from the inside of an escalator, and watching it turn the machine on, before the disgusting sound of flesh and bones –

 

                “-stein? What are you looking at?”

 

                He turns around, looking up, surprised, at Mina’s questioning face, and blinks. It takes only a second for him to realize what she asked and to respond with, “Just the… The heating vent,” and stand, flexing his fingers as he starts to continue looking around the room, trying to clear his mind and find more clues. He doesn’t look at Bodt, doesn’t want to know if he caught onto what Jean was remembering (he knows he has, there is no doubt about it), doesn’t want to see his concern or pity.

 

                Mina stares at him for a few moments before understanding his was being serious in his thoughtfulness and makes a pinched, worried expression as she reaches up to tug as one of her pigtails, “You don’t _seriously_ think…” and trails off.

 

                Bodt answers for Jean, who only looks up at his words, “It… isn’t unheard of.”

 

                He turns his head to Jean after that, but it isn’t pity that he sees. It’s even less of concern and worry than it is of something that is definitely referencing a past experience they shared. Yes, he’s keeping the eye contact steady with the obvious question, _Are you okay?_ , but it isn’t that momma bear _I’m about to haul you outta here_ , so Jean gives a quick jerk of his lips to comfort him and turns to staring at the dresser. He’ll be fine if he doesn’t think about it and in a minute or so, the thrum of Bodt and Mina’s conversation will lull him back to the mindset he needs to investigate with.

 

                Bodt knows this. He knows that when Jean pauses a second too long looking at something that the best thing to do unless Jean says something different is to just talk, even if about random and unaligned things. And Jean knows that if Bodt does something weird on the case, the thing to do is to ask after it’s happened when they’re alone, the first second he can. If Bodt brushes it off then it’s something to wait until they finish that case and they’re at Bodt’s place and his fingers are combing through Jean’s hair, because that’s when things spill.

 

                (Jean doesn’t spill, but he doesn’t think anything less of Bodt because _he_ does. He’s proud that he _can_.)

 

                Instead, when he’s stepping into the elevator, Bodt only presses his lips together with sly, hooded eyes, and waits for the doors to close behind Jean before he asks, “You talk about me a lot?”

 

                Jean only snorts, not looking at him as he jabs the first floor button with his thumb and snips back, “You tease innocent, newly detectives about spontaneous combustion often?”

 

                “Hey,” he drawls, and uses his elbow on the handlebar that runs all the way around the walls of the elevator to slide closer, and shrugs. “She asked, you know.” And Jean maybe smiles to himself and the buttons, because he _does_ know, but Mina couldn’t have expected anything like what Bodt offered her.

 

                Just maybe.

 

                And maybe he sends a glance over to let Bodt know about it, too.

 

                Maybe.

**Author's Note:**

> Also, note: Jean bottles up. It isn't healthy. 
> 
> He doesn't spill, but he explodes. It happens after nightmares, particularly, or extra rough moments, and he just can't hold it in. Marco understands. 
> 
> My [snk/writing blog](http://overmyfreckledbody.tumblr.com/). Acharya's is [here](http://acharya.tumblr.com/).
> 
> This is [where you can reblog a link](http://overmyfreckledbody.tumblr.com/post/144696782753/x-files-au-is-back-i-just-watched-this-scene-and) to this fic!
> 
> If you liked this, maybe check out the series? And if you want, I would greatly appreciate a kudos/comment!


End file.
